Forget Reality
by CassieDemandsTiva
Summary: Emily has been helping Hotch forget about his woes, but in a way that may not fix everything, but cause more problems. What happens when the one things in Aaron's life that remains untouched by the outside world, becomes frighteningly real?


**I don't know why I'm writing this when I have like two other stories in the works, but once my mind comes up with an idea, it just has to write it. Oh, and this isn't a case fic- in fact, the case is forgotten once we get to the real problem; it's more just background/filler.**

**A/N: 100 hasn't happened yet, so Jack isn't in the story as much, but he will be – who can leave that little cutie out of a fic?**

**Disclaimer: *looks around* nope they aren't here, don't own Criminal Minds, if I did, I would have made sure that AJ was still on the show and that Paget didn't lose air time!**

SSA Aaron Hotchner rolled over to find the bed empty. When he finally opened his groggy eyes, the left side of the bed was made. The only evidence that SSA Emily Prentiss had been in that exact spot was a little note lying on the pillow.

_Sorry that I came over. We made another mistake. I promise that it won't happen again. Maybe I mean it this time. I don't know. See you at work Hotch._

_Emily._

Aaron smiled to himself as the memories of the night before came flooding back, then immediately felt guilty for giving in to himself, knowing that it must hurt Emily for them to just make love, then continue on as colleagues, pretending as if what they were doing wasn't happening, wasn't hurting them, wasn't dangerous to their friendship. With that thought in mind, he got dressed for work, and went out to the kitchen to find the pot of coffee made, a single mug in the sink, still full of coffee. _Good work Aaron. You made Emily feel so sick about the fact that came over last night that she left her coffee untouched._ After his coffee and a piece of toast, Hotch drove off to work, expecting a normal day at the office, still replaying the night before in his mind.

_

* * *

The night before..._

_Emily Prentiss stood at the door way, trying to steady her breathing. Emily had just come from the doctor's office, and now the world felt like it was falling in around her. She wasn't crying-something like this should not be a cause of sadness, quite the opposite actually. Emily was still in shock. She had tried for 3 months to fool herself into believing that what she and Aaron were doing wasn't wrong. Now she stood at his door, asking herself how she could be so delusional. With a final shaky breath, Emily knocked on the door three rapid times, before letting herself in using the spare key. She walked in search of her boss/secret lover, and found him in the kitchen._

"_Emily? Hey. You're unexpected." Aaron was pulling out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, setting both down on the bench. He faced her, and the questioning sparkle in Aaron's eyes turned Emily's legs to mush, and dissolved her already weak reasoning. So, instead of telling Aaron that she was carrying his child, she began slowly unbuttoning her shirt, before letting it fall to the ground, her pants following. Standing in nothing but bra and panties, she stepped closer to Aaron, and looked up through mascara coated eyelashes. Emily quickly racked her mind for an excuse as to why she was now standing in the kitchen half naked, and used their last case._

"_Make me forget Aaron. Make it go away."_

* * *

A normal day at the office was not what Aaron Hotchner got. Just as he sat down at his desk, JJ came in, a grim look on her face.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch knew what the reply would be before he even asked the question.

"We have a possible serial killer in Charlotte, North Carolina. He's already killed four teenagers."

"Alright. Let's go, we can brief on the plane." Hotch and JJ stood to leave.

Meanwhile, Morgan, Reid and Emily were sitting at their desks catching up on paperwork. Emily had been staring at the piece of paper for five minutes when Morgan noticed something was wrong.

"Yo, Em, you okay?" He moved over to her desk, and observed the woman. She didn't look as well as what she usually did.

"Hmm, oh, I'm fine. Just tired, is all." Emily didn't completely lie; she was tired, and felt nauseous, but wouldn't reveal the reason for the nausea to anybody.

"Maybe some coffee will help." Morgan put a steaming hot cup of the black liquid right under Emily's nose. On any other day, the smell of caffeine would have made her feel better straight away; today, her stomach recoiled, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it down, and moved the coffee as far away from her as possible.

"Woah, woah, woah. Since when does caffeine make Emily Prentiss turn green? Em, you sure your okay?" Morgan put a comforting hand on her back, but that only made the nausea worse. She nodded, and said that she just needed to finish off the work, and she would get better.

"Okay then, if you say so. Uh, oh." Emily turned in the direction Derek was looking, and saw JJ and Hotch walking towards them. She could tell by the withered look JJ tried to hide that they had a case, most likely involving children in some way. The thought made Emily's stomach turn. The team rose from their desks and left for the plane.  
She caught Hotch's questioning gaze when, as she rose, her hand fell protectively to her stomach. She shot a not-right-now look at him, before grabbing her go bag and leaving with the rest of the team for what she knew would be one of the hardest cases to date.


End file.
